


Mustache Mischief

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 Need to Know, Gen, Mustaches, Pre-Series, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally came to his senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustache Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Because after seeing the mustache I couldn't resist. :D

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter demanded, just as Diana took the first sip of her coffee.

Diana looked up from her desk in confusion, but when she saw his face, she began to get an inkling of what he was talking about. "Boss! You shaved!"

"Yes, I did! Why didn't you tell me?" He repeated.

"Tell you how..." Diana searched her mind for a word other than ridiculous. She wasn't sure she should call her supervisor that.

"How ridiculous I looked!" Peter saved her the trouble.

Diana couldn't hold back her chuckle. "I tried! El tried! But you were so proud of it!"

Peter huffed. "I would think you would want to preserve the dignity of this profession!"

"Right. The FBI has a reputation to maintain." Diana tried to be serious, but she couldn't complete the sentence without cracking up again. It had been a really bad mustache.

Disgruntled, Peter continued on to his desk.

oOo

A month later, Diana thought that enough time had passed for most of the office to forget the mustache. Peter certainly hoped so, at least. So, on her lunch break, she made a quick detour down to IT.

Upon her return, she discovered that Frank had been as good as his word, and every computer in the office was now showing a picture of Peter and his 'stache as its screensaver.

"Diana!" Peter roared as soon as he spotted her. "I want every copy of this photo destroyed!"

At his demand, everyone in the office burst into laughter, Diana included. She managed, through her mirth, to offer him a smart salute.

And, she decided, she would actually comply. Every _copy_ would be destroyed. The _original_ negative, however, was worth its weight in gold, and that she would tuck away for a rainy day.


End file.
